We Are The Rebels
by LP and DBZ
Summary: Trunks grew up in rich family, spoiled, and got what he wanted. Pan, on the other hand, grew up in a poor family. After her mother and Father died, Pan started to steal to steal money to go live with her grandparents. With her closet friend; Uub, they go to the richest mansion to steal…it just so happen to be the Briefs Household.
1. Prolog

**We Are The Rebels**

**Pairings: TrunksxPan, GotenxBra, UubxMarron.**

**Ages-**

**Trunks- 17**

**Pan- 15**

**Goten- 16**

**Bra- 15**

**Uub- 16**

**Marron- 17**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prolog: A Sneaky Plan

"Cut my hair," An demanding woman no other than Son Pan told her good friend Uub. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, the cops will be here soon…" Uub spoke slowly and fearfully.

"Exactly. I need my hair cut so I can move around freely. Plus the hair on the floor will throw them off." Uub grunted loudly as he got a pair of scissors. He did it quickly. "Change your clothes, hurry." Uub said as he heard sirens, that belong to no other than the police.

"No time!" Pan grabbed her book bag and climbed out the window. Uub followed in suit, jumping through the window. "We're going to meet Goten in the back of our original hideout. He knows were going there." Pan said to Uub, who nodded.

They were jumping building to building. The buildings were close together, so it made it easier to jump across. They arrived at a cave and walked in. There was a clicking noise, "Intruder!" Goten came running out with a nailed baseball bat, only to trip and fall on his face.

Pan laughed slightly and kneeled down to him, "If we were real intruders, you'd be dead." Goten pouted at her words and sat up. "Hey, Uub." Uub nodded at Goten.

"Okay, so, me and Uub stold…" Pan took out a thick sum of money wrapped with a rubber band. "500." She sighed in disappointment. "That's not going to be enough to survive on." Goten also sighed.

"It's not like we can go steal from the richest people in the world!" Uub said. "We could, but we'd get arrested." Goten said smugly.

"That's not a bad idea. You know that new computer company?" Pan asked Goten who racked his brain trying to figure it out. "Apple?" He asked. "No, Capsule Corp.!" Pan said, excited.

"What? No way. I've got blueprints of that place and it's locked up tight. We'd be better off stealing from the president." Goten scoffed. "It can't be that bad. How about we give it a try?" Pan asked.

"Sure. We're good at escaping anyway. So if things get rough, we can escape." Uub nodded.

Goten groaned, "Oh, fine." Pan smiled, "Good. We head out tomorrow night."

"Hai!" The boys nodded.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_"Um...is it too late to back down?" Goten asked nervously._

_"Yes. It's big. Yes, we know. But we need the money to see Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi." Pan hissed._

_"I'm with Goten...what if they think we're killers...and kill us?!" Uub was now shaking._

_Pan grabbed there arms, leading them onto the round roof..._

**REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER!**


	2. Invasion! Escape!

**We Are The Rebels**

**Thank You people who reviewed...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Invasion! Escape!

"First things first, we need all black clothing. We don't want to be seen." Pan started. Goten shook his head.

"No, that's a bad idea. Capsule Corp.'s cameras detect black objects, making them neon green." Goten explained to Pan.

"So we need to wear white?" Uub asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Most likely..." Pan muttered. "That's a problem...we only have black clothing!" She added, rubbing her temple.

"Oh...did I mention at night, they have weight plates on the floor. When stepped on, it causes an alarm to go off." Gotenn said sheepishly.

Uub and Pan looked at him in amazement, "How you know this amazes me to no end." Pan said, slight amusement in her voice.

Goten pouted cutely, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're usually the idiot." Uub stated plainly.

"Enough talk. We need to find a way to get in without being caught, and get out alive with we got in for." Pan said sternly.

"Maybe we could use a rope to lower use down, then bam!" Goten paused for a dramatic affect, "We snatch up the money and escape smoothly."

Uub rolled his eyes, "Idiot. This is not one of those spy movies, were you go down on a wire and snatch a jewel. No, way different."

Pan nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Uub said getting there attention.

"How about we rush in, grab what we need, then use our gift in escaping? Instead of the chance of getting caught by those weight plates and camera's." He suggested.

Pan smirked and patted his back.

"I like that idea. We still have time to go tonight." She said in her "Leader Mode".

"Before we go, I must tell you...the safe is located in three main rooms," Goten pulled out a blue print of Capsule Corp.

He pointed to a spot on the blue print, "The maids room. They have a safe under a rug, I believe." He then moved his finger to a different spot, "This, is the daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp. room. She haves a safe behind a picture hung up on her wall." He jabbed his finger on one more spot. "This, is the son of the owner od Capsule Corp. room. He haves a safe by his window, under wallpaper." Goten then rolled up the blue print and stuck in back into his pocket.

"I'll take the maids room." Uub said.

"I'll take the son's room. It will take my skills to rip the wallpaper off without him knowing." Pan said.

"I guess I have no choice but to have the daughter's room..." Goten mumbled.

* * *

"How are we getting in?"

The three were currently behind a bush, close to Capsule Corp.

"Through the windows. It's the only way. Any more questions?" Pan asked.

"Um...is it to late to back down?" Goten asked nervously.

"No, we have to get this money to see Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi." Pan hissed.

"Uh, yeah...I'm with Goten on this one...what if they think were killers?! And kill us?!" Uub panicked.

"C'mon. I don't have time for your wussing out." Pan tugged on there black long sleeved shirts.

"Fine." They sighed.

They arrived at the building. On part was a long building on the left, the middle looked like a big round dome, the right was the same as the left. They parted ways, going were they need to go.

* * *

***With Goten***

Goten was grateful that the window was cracked opened, so he pulled it up. It made a creaking sound. His jaw clenched as he looked over to the sleeping figure, in the big king sized bed.

He sighed lightly as he stepped in side. He tipped toed towards the painting that hung on the wall. As soon as his fingers touched the frame...he heard a voice.

"Who are you...?" Her voice sounded sleepy, but Goten found her voice...

Beautiful.

"Uh..." He tried to find and reason why he's in her room. "I'm your new body guard!" He lied, turning to her. As soon as he saw her, he froze on the spot.

Her long unique hair, slightly wavy came down to her shoulders, her matching blue eyes shone in the moonlight as she looked at him. Her slightly pale skin glowing from the moon light.

She was stunning...

"You are? Well, why did you come in through the window?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I lost my k-key. S-So I came through the window." Goten was never good at lying, in fact, he despised it. Hopefully, she'll fall for it.

"Oh." She nodded. "What's your name?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Goten..." He mentally slapped himself for telling her his real name, but brushed it off.

"Oh. You must know my name already. But it's nicer if I tell you up close. My name is Bra Briefs." She smiled brightly at him.

Just the smile it's self made him melt on the inside.

"N-Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully, but then turned serious. "Hey, but don't tell anybody I was here."

Bra tilted her head, standing up. Goten blushed slightly.

She was wearing a see-through pink gown, under that gown was a lacy bra and underwear. Her curves driving him mad. Goten gulped as she walked up to him.

"Why not?" She asked stubbornly, arms crossing her chest.

"W-Well, you see, I was suppose to come see you in a month! B-But...I wanted to see you earlier!" Goten mentally patted himself on the back at the wonderful lie he just gave.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep. So, please exit," She pointed to the window from which he came from.

"O-Oh, okay." He nodded. He knew his mission was a fail, but he'd be back.

* * *

***With Uub***

Uub picked the lock on the window, after he did, he went inside.

He tip toed to the center of the room, to remove the rug...

When someone tapped his shoulder.

He jumped in surprise, as he stumbled back.

"Who are you?" The voice was soft, yet demanding.

Uub blinked a couple of times, before getting a better look at the girl. Or, it sounded like one.

It was indeed a girl. She had golden blonde hair, tied up into pony-tails, a short black dress with an white apron wrapped around her thin waist. Her blue eyes glared at him sharply at him.

She was hot in his eyes.

"O-Oh, I'm guessing your a maid?" Uub asked nervously.

"Yes. I am. What is your business here?" Her eyes flashed at him once more.

"I-I'm also a maid here! I-I'm new and I was l-looking for someone to show me around!" Uub explained his lie.

"Is that so? Name." She ordered.

"Uub." He sucked in a breath before a voice in his head screamed, "WHY DID YOU SAY YOUR REAL NAME?!"

"Yours?" He asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Marron Chestnut." She pulled her arms to her side.

"I'm going to go get Mrs. Briefs for more info on you, Mr. Uub." She then walked out the room.

"Nah, I'm not staying for that." He quickly jumped out the window, knowing good well the mission failed.

* * *

***With Pan***

Pan didn't waist anytime slipping into the room from the window. She turned around, touching the wall for some clue to were the safe is.

"Looking for something?" A male voice asked from behind.

"Shit..." Pan muttered, getting ready to escape.

Someone grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. "Trying to steal from me? Nuh-uh." The male's voice was a mix of teasing and amusement.

"No." Pan shook her head.

"So why are you in my room, dear?" He asked into her ear. Pan growled slightly.

"I'm new here. Forgive me...I start next month and I want to look around the place." Pan lied.

The man seemed to wonder for a bit, a tight grasp on her wrist.

"I'm Trunks...and you would be?" He asked, a eyebrow raised.

"Pan." She cursed slightly, from saying her real name.

Trunks spun her around so he could see her face, and she could see his.

Pan was never a girlie-girl, talking about how boys were so hot and sexy.

But this guy...

He had a light shade of lavender for his hair, it's shaped in a way only he could pull off, his baby-blue eyes looking teasing, his pale skin shining from moonlight, and his smirk...

It made her knees weak.

He gently kissed her hand, then looked at her seductively.

"You can stay...if you want." He said in a husky tone.

Pan felt heat rise up to her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"No thank you. I'll be on my way," She pulled her hand away from him.

Trunks frowned, he _always _got what he wanted, and this girl...

Is something he wanted.

"Oh, but I really want you to stay." He tried to keep is cool.

"And I really don't." Pan then hopped out the window.

He looked out the window, scanning the area,

Nothing.

He growled deeply, slamming his fist on the window frame.

He'd have her one way or another. Even if he have to hunt her down.

He will find her...

* * *

**REVIEW! I told you it was gonna be a long chapter :) Only long chapters from now on. I only update I get reviews.**

**One review wouldn't kill you. So please, don't be an ass.**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_"Yes, she had black hair, that stopped at her shoulders. Also, brown eyes. Slim figure, very nice curves," Ttrunks explained to a cop._

_"And you say...you want us to find her? Nothing less, nothing more?" The cop asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Trunks nodded stiffly._


	3. Backrounds and Emotions

**We Are The Rebels**

**Thank you people who reviewed! I love you all! **

**A reviewer is a writer's best friend.**

**I hope this chapter is long enough. I only except 1,000 words and up from now on.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Backrounds and Emotions

***With Bra***

Bra sighed as she sat on her bed.

She wasn't ashamed to say that man that just came into her room was hot.

She wondered if he really came for his reason. Why was he heading towards her picture frame? It was odd to her.

She tucked her legs into her chest and placed her chin on her knees. She pulled out a pink journal, entitled, "Bra's Diary"

She grabbed a pen from the nightstand by her bed. She slowly opened the book. When she found a blank page, she started to jot down her thoughts.

_Hm, I wonder if he was telling the truth. I wish he was. He's pretty cute...he looked so naïve, innocent, but so cool at the same time. I wouldn't mind going out with him. Maybe he feels the same way? I saw that look in his eyes :) But, it was probably mistaken for lust. Ugh, what I'm I thinking? I just met the goddamn guy. He's messing with my head..._

Bra sighed as she slammed the book closed and placed the book were it belonged.

"I'm thinking to hard," She mumbled, placing her head on her pillow, slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

***With Marron***

Marron knocked on a huge door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" A cheerful female voice answered.

Marron opened the door and closed it behind her.

"What's up?" The blue-haired woman looked up from the project she was working on.

"Ms. Bulma, I met someone...and they said something about being a new maid...?" Marron said, her voice lacing with curiosity.

"A new maid? Maybe she's-" Bulma got cut off by Marron.

"It was a guy. Surprisingly a buff one at that." Marron blushed lightly.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Erm, just how did he get inside the building?"

"By the window." Marron answered innocently.

Bulma face-palmed. "Blondes," She muttered.

"Did you ever get the message that he was lying about that? And was probably trying to rob us?" Bulma asked, her voice was stern.

Marron placed a finger on her chin, "He did seem a bit surprised when I caught him sneaking in."

Bulma sighed again, "Let's go see if he's still there."

Marron nodded, leading her to the Maid's room.

No surprise.

No one was there. The window was wide open, the curtains swaying slightly as a huge breeze passed by.

Bulma, once again, face-palmed.

"Leaving him unattended. Nice job." Bulma's voice was full of sarcasm.

* * *

***With Trunks***

Trunks was slightly pissed.

No girl ever rejected him. Not after the kiss on the hand. She's suppose to be in his bed right now.

That just made him want her more.

He still stared out the window, now looking at the starry sky.

He felt his jaw clench, he was still angry.

Funny thing is, he knew what she was doing. He knew she was robbing him. He knew she was possibly not alone.

But he didn't care about that. Her eyes caught his attention. So fierce, so bold, and something else he couldn't name. Her hair was indeed messy, but it made her look sexy in his eyes. Her small petite nose and slim, curvy figure drove him mad.

She was indeed a unique girl. Wearing a gray bandanna, all black clothing, messy hair. It almost seemed as she was homeless. But she still looked up to date. She still locked clean, maybe a couple of scratches her and there.

Maybe she wasn't his type?

Trunks snorted in amusement, everyone liked his type. He was every type.

He blinked his baby blue eyes a couple of times before smirking.

He'll call the police tomorrow. Hunt that girl down to the end of the earth id he have to.

Trunks, at this point wanted at least a kiss. And one way to get her in bed with him was to bribe her.

And he's going to do just that...

* * *

***Next Day -Capsule Corp.***

Trunks sighed in frustration.

"It's not that hard." He said to a cop, who seemed to have a hard time understanding what Trunks was saying.

"Hey, big bother!" Bra ran to Trunks, pulling his sleeve in excitement..

"What?" He asked in annoyance, slightly glaring at the girl.

"You said someone met you last night, right? Someone snuck into my room just to meet me!" She practically yelling.

"Ugh, your going to bust my eardrums. Anyway, I got the police looking for them, I guess. I thought I was the only one who got a visit." Trunks smirked slightly at the memory.

"Mr. Trunks Briefs!" A cop ran up to him. "We have some clue were they might be..." He huffed out, tired from his running.

"Oh really? Lead the way my good man," Trunks said, and the cop nodded.

* * *

**~The Cave...Where Pan and her crew live~**

"I have this horrible feeling in my stomach. That were going to get caught. Like right now. But I don't know why I'm feeling this way." Uub stressed.

Pan raised an eyebrow, "Um...excuse me?" Her voice was sort of timid.

Goten joined the conversation, "Uh, yeah. What she said."

"I think we should head out-" Uub's sentence was cut off by the sound of police cars.

"Oh, fuck. We need to go now. Looks like were following Uub's gut now." Pan said in a slightly worried tone.

"Hands up!" Many police officers rushed in, surrounding them.

Goten hurried and put his hands in the air and screamed, "Please don't shoot me!"

Uub sighed deeply as he put his hands in the air, Pan did the same, but she held a shocked face.

Pan's eyes flashed of anger, when she saw Trunks emerge from the crowd of police.

"So...I've heard, you and your little 'crew' steals stuff to get by. How about this..." He edge closer to a now growling Pan.

"If I let you live with me, without stealing stuff, I won't let you get arrested, you give me something in return..." He cupped her cheek.

"Oh hells no! Stay back you rich perverted son of a-" Goten's threat was cut of by a cop pulling a gun to his head.

"Quiet." The cop ordered.

"H-Hey, no need for that..." Goten was very nervous around guns...gave him the shudders.

"What do you say, darling?" Trunks asked, stroking her cheek.

Uub gave her a slight nod.

"Ugh, fine...only for my friends." Pan muttered.

"What?! No!" Goten screamed.

"Shut up," Uub hissed at him.

"I guess I can always see that blue-haired hotty again..." A perverted grin escaped Goten's lips.

Trunks stop stroking Pan's cheek and stormed over to him.

"What did you say?!" Trunks raised his fist.

"Nothing!" Goten squeaked.

"That's what I thought..." He paused and leaned in, "Bitch."

Goten glared at him, "If there weren't police around here, I'd kick your ass for talking to my niece like that."

Pan and Uub's eyes widen at the tone of Goten's voice...

It was dead serious.

So serious...

It was scary.

Trunks chuckled lightly, "Oh, and I let you slide with calling my sister a 'hotty'? I don't think so." He pulled his fist back and attempted to punch Goten in the face.

Goten, in a hurry, crossed his arms across his face.

"Hey! No assaulting them!" A cop called out.

"Hn. Fair enough. I'll be taking them with me now," Trunks called out.

"You can't do that. They commented many crimes! There going to jail!" The same cop yelled out.

Trunks sighed in annoyance.

"Can I bail them out?" He asked, very annoyed.

"I guess," The cop shrugged, "But after we talk to them...for information. I suppose you guys," He motioned to the three who had there hands up, "Are younger than 18, so we need to have a talk with you."

"Why? Were doing fine on our own." Pan shouted.

Trunks laughed, "Is that so? Is that why your stealing?"

Pan growled before looking down.

* * *

***You Know...That Room Were Police ask Criminals Questions...***

***With Goten***

"I'll never crack!" Goten said dramatically, as he turned his had to the side.

The cop sweat-dropped, "I just wanted your last name."

"Oh...okay...Mister..." Goten squinted his eyes to look at his name tag, "Yamcha."

"My name is Son Goten." Goten smiled brightly.

"Mhm." Yamcha nodded as he scribbled on a note pad.

"What cha' writing?" Goten scooted closer to take a peek.

"Hey, hey, sit back down or do I need to chain you to the table?" Yamcha waved his hand, motioning Goten to sit down.

Goten sat quickly.

"Okay, next question. How old are you?"

"16."

"Okay, on with the next. Why do you do what you do?" Yamcha asked.

"Eh? Explain..." Goten asked confused.

Yamcha face-palmed.

"Why do you steal, idiot?" Yamcha asked a little louder that time.

"Oh...hey!" Goten pouted when he was called an idiot, but continued.

His face turned serious.

"It's really not my place to talk about it. But, let's just say were doing it for a good cause. We are basically homeless; you went into our cave we call a home," Goten looked down at the table, "But, it's fair to tell you my part."

"You see, my parents were growing old. And I was just 8 at the time, when my brother had happily raised me for the sake of our parents," Goten let out a shaky breath. It was hard for him to talk about his brother and his sister-in-law.

"He and his wife...had a child. She's one year younger than me. We were just starting to adjust, being happy together...that all changed when..." Goten choked on his words as sobs came out.

Yamcha felt bad and rubbed his back, "Hey, don't push it kid. I got what I needed."

* * *

***With Uub***

"My name is Tien and you will address me as nothing less, nothing more, got it?" Tien slammed his fist on the table, making Uub jump back.

"Name." He ordered.

"U-Uub." Uub was slightly frighten by this guy, and his cop shades made him even more imitating.

"Age." He ordered once more.

"16."

"Why do you do what you do, scum?" Tien spat.

Uub looked sad for a second, but brushed the feeling off.

"Well, you see, I was a orphan..." Uub took in a breath, "I was taken are of by someone, she was very ill and old. So she died when I was 8." Uub took in another breath, keeping his emotions in check, "I was being bullied by people older than me..."

"That's when two kids, about my age saved me," Uub smiled at the memory. "I had no were to go, so I went with them. Tagged along. I wanted to do nothing but helped them...then, my goal became there goal. I wanted to be part of that family the two had." Uub smiled again.

"Hm. How sweet." Tien mumbled.

* * *

***With Pan***

"And you are...?" Pan asked, not intimidated at the least by the man who stood in front of her.

The man stood tall, "I should be asking you that."

"Pan." Pan said bluntly.

"Piccolo. Now were getting to know each other." The man mused.

"Age?" He asked.

"15."

"Why do you do what you do?"

Pan smirked slightly, "Why I steal? Simple. I have a important goal and I tend to reach it."

"And that goal would be..." Piccolo urged her to go on.

"To get somewhere with my friends and family by my side." Pan said.

"Why do you want to go to that place." Piccolo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pan froze, "Classified."

Piccolo nodded, he's find out by Yamcha and Tien. He'll put the pieces together.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER YAY! Long, isn't it?**

**I wanted to give Goten that "Over protective-brother" vibe. And I wanted him to have his moment of telling Trunks off :)**

**Preview Of Next Chapter:**

_"Do we have a choice?" Pan whined, as she stomped through the hallways of Capsule Corp._

_"Ah, yes. Don't forgot our little deal, you live here now anyway. Plus, you can't leave," He pointed to the bracelet around her ankle, that beeped._

_"I hate this as much as you do, Pan-chan." Goten pouted._

_"We shouldn't be fully complaining. We have a roof over our heads and free food." Uub sighed._

_Trunks paused his walking, "Did I mention you got to work around her in order to eat, sleep, or even breathe?" _

_"WHAT?!" The three screeched. _


	4. Adjusting To The Briefs

**We Are The Rebels**

**I update fast with long chapters because of reviewers. **

**You guys...make me so motivated! *Anime Tears***

* * *

Chapter 3: Adjusting to the Briefs

"What? No thank you for bailing you out?" Trunks asked in a taunting tone.

"We didn't ask..." Uub muttered.

Trunks cupped his ear leaning in closer to Uub, "What was that? I couldn't hear."

"Ugh, fuck off." Uub snapped, glaring at him.

Trunks gasped, placing a hand over his heart, "Why I never..."

"Hehehe, and people call me a retard..." Goten giggle rather...

Creepy...

Trunks glared at him before walking in front of him.

"Oh, but Gokun, you are a retard." Trunks said slowly enough for Goten to process what he just said.

"It's Goten." Goten pouted at the teasing.

"Can we go already? Or are we just going to stand in the parking lot looking like idiots," Pan asked annoyed.

Trunks smirked in a cocky way, "Be patient, darling. Or do I need to teach you?"

"I'm NOT a fucking pet!" Pan yelled out of pure anger.

"But sweetie," Trunks cupped her face again, "You are."

* * *

"This place is too big! We've been walking for AGES." Goten whined as he stomped behind Trunks.

"We've walked for a minuet." Trunks snapped at him.

"Do we have a choice?" Pan whined, as she stomped through the hallways of Capsule Corp., just like Goten.

"Ah, yes. Don't forgot our little deal, you live here now anyway. Plus, you can't leave," He pointed to the bracelet around her ankle, that beeped.

"I hate this as much as you do, Pan-chan." Goten pouted.

"We shouldn't be fully complaining. We have a roof over our heads and free food." Uub sighed.

Trunks paused his walking, "Did I mention you got to work around her in order to eat, sleep, or even breathe?"

"WHAT?!" The three screeched.

"Yeah, I went there," Trunks laughed as he turned to them.

"You," He pointed to Goten, "Maid."

Before Goten could even protest, he moved on.

"You," He pointed to Uub and smirked, "Maid."

Again, before Uub could even protest, he pointed to Pan.

"My lovely cutie. Cook." Trunks finished, then kept walking.

"I can't cook!" Pan protested.

"You'll learn," Trunks waved it off.

"At least you don't have to clean. Cleaning is a woman's job! I demand my rights as a man!" Goten did a pose, earning a hard...

Very Hard...

Slap on the head from Pan.

"Don't be like that!" She yelled, earning a chuckle from Uub.

"Owey, owey, owey, okay. Damn, you hit hard..." Goten mumbled as he rubbed his sore spot.

Trunks suddenly stopped.

"Your rooms. You'll be sharing a room." Trunks chuckled darkly.

Uub gave a, "Are you serious?" look. "Out of all the rooms in this HUGE building, we have to share this tiny little thing?"

"You'll earn your own rooms." Trunks said, still chuckling darkly.

Trunks was about to walk away when Goten tapped his shoulders.

"Yes, Goran?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed.

Goten frowned at the tone of his voice and that he didn't say his name right.

"It's Goten..." He mumbled and continued, "I was wondering if..." He twiddled with his index fingers.

"Spit it out, already." Trunks said, still annoyed.

"Can I have one of those new Capsule-Player's...you know, the one that plays music and stuff." Goten asked nervously.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He went into his pocket and threw a item that looked like an iPod...just with a Capsule Corp. logo on the back.

"Errr, thanks?" Goten said, taking the item.

Trunks shrugged again, "Why the hell not, I'm rich!"

Trunks handed them a paper.

"Here's a map of Capsule Corp. Just incase if you get lost," He glanced at Goten.

He pulled out a small device that looked like a iPad at and handed each on of them one.

"Those are never before seen Capsule-Tab. They take down notes, you can download apps, stuff like that." Trunks boasted, "Anyway, on the Capsule-Tab, you have your daily duties," Goten laughed hardly at the word.

Pan glared at him, "Stop being immature."

Goten coughed and stood strait up, "Ahem, I had something in my throat."

"Like I was saying, you have all your duties," Goten bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "On there...which start now. Oh, and swing by this place," He pointed an area on the map, "To get your outfits."

"Outfits?" They repeated.

"Yeah, were running a civilized business here." Trunks said in a professional tone.

* * *

"I hate this thing," Pan squirmed in her white dress. She adjusted the apron that was tied around her waist.

"I feel ya'..." Uub mumbled.

He and Goten where wearing a white button up top with black _slacks. _

"I feel so important," Goten said dramatically.

"Well, let's do our job," Uub said and everyone looked at there Capsule-Tab's.

"I'm off to the kitchen," Pan said as she waved to them, then turned her attention to the map Trunks gave her.

"Gotta clean the ballroom..." Uub sighed in disappointment as he sulked away.

Goten read what he had to do...

_Goten: Clean Bra's bathroom._

Goten froze, he hadn't forgot about her...

* * *

***With Goten***

Goten passed by there room to get his new Capsule-Player, that seemed to already be filled with music.

He placed the ear buds into his ear, nodding his head to the music, this Trunks guy got good taste in music. He strolled over to Bra's room, who wasn't far away.

He didn't even bother to knock as he barged in. He saw papers and pencils scattered around the room and decided to pick them up.

Then made his way to the bathroom.

Due to him having his ear-buds in...

He didn't hear the shower running.

He opened the door to be greeted with...

A showering Bra. Her shower didn't have any curtain to block off what he was seeing. She never though she'd need one.

Boy did she learn her lesson.

"Gah!" Goten held his nose, blood flowing out of it like a river.

"Pervert!" Bra screamed before throwing a bar of soap to his fore head.

Goten feel backwards, hitting his head on the tiled bathroom floor, blood still coming from his nose.

Bra turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her thin frame.

She crotched down by Goten's head and poked his rib, hard.

Goten's eyes shot open, he tilted his head to meet Bra' breast.

"Ah!" He yelped, clutching his nose again.

"Sorry I hit you with a bar of soap, I panicked." Bra smiled down at him.

"U-Uh, yeah, no d-damage done, I-I should've knocked..." Goten stuttered, eyes fixed on her cleavage.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding," She leaned over some.

Goten's eyes went wide before he scooted away from her.

"Hey, do I know you...?" Bra edged closer to him until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Erm,"

"Yeah! My new bodyguard! Go...Go...Goten!" Bra snapped her fingers.

"Eh, well, you see, they changed my job. So I'm a maid now," Goten laughed nervously.

Bra stomped her foot on the tiles.

"No. I want you to be my bodyguard. I'm going to ask daddy. No, I'm going to TELL daddy your my new bodyguard."

_"Beats me being a maid," _He thought.

"C'mon," She grabbed his wrist, out the large bathroom.

"Uh...can you put some clothes on...?" Goten asked.

Bra laughed and grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah, turn around. No peeking."

Goten gulped as he faced the wall. His eyes started to wander.

It was like his eyes had a mind of it's own.

* * *

***With Uub***

Uub was still sulking all the way to the ballroom, to see someone was already trying to clean it.

Uub walked closer to her, to get a better look.

Marron.

"Fuck," He said a little to loudly and Marron snapped her eyes at him.

"You again? Listen, are you really a maid, or what? Last time my boss said I let a criminal get away." Marron pouted.

Heh, it was true...

"Nah, I really work here. I have to clean up this place...I guess with you..." Uub picked up a rag and got onto his knees and started to scrub.

Marron nodded, doing the same.

Uub groaned slightly, it was to quiet for him. Usually, Goten prevented that.

"For a company who seals the number one devices sure have poor cleaning tools," He joked, trying to start a conversation.

Surprisingly, that comment earned a giggle from the blonde.

It was Marron's turn to start a conversation, "I saw in movies, if you sing and dance while sweeping it's fun and faster."

Uub glanced at her, "If your thinking about doing that, don't include me. Do I look like I belong in Cinderella to you?"

Marron giggled once more at his comment.

"Give it a shot? How about you just dance? You know, sway your hips," Marron got up and started to sweep, while swaying her hips.

Uub didn't know why...

but it kinda look attractive. In it's own way.

"Men don't 'sway there hips'." Uub got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh," Marron said, slightly disappointed.

The sight made Uub frown, so he sighed deeply.

"Fine," He grabbed a mop and started to move his hips side-to-side.

Marron busted out laughing at the sight of a buff grown man swaying his hips.

Uub frowned slightly and threw the mop down.

"C'mon don't-" Marron was walking when she forgot they just scrubbed there, so the floor is wet.

Uub, his reflects kicking in, caught her. But, surprisingly, she weighed a lot, so the impact made him fall backwards and onto the floor, Marron ontop of him.

"Sorry! I'm so clumsy." She hurried up off him, helping him get up.

Uub chuckled nervously, "Anything for a fellow maid,"

* * *

***With Pan***

Pan walked into the kitchen, seeing people run everywhere.

That's when a blonde woman came up to her and looked her up and down.

"You Pan?" She asked.

"Yeah. I work here now." Pan replied in an gloomy tone.

"I'm Eighteen. Don't act all gloomy. There's not enough time for that." Eighteen sighed.

"Eight...teen?" Pan said slowly.

"Yeah, that's my name." Eighteen shrugged.

"Your name is a number?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"My daddy had issues. That's my I crushed his head with my foot," Eighteen replied casually.

Pan's eyes widen, and Eighteen noticed it.

"Oh, ha, ha," Eighteen swung her arm over Pan's shoulders, "Just kidding. Though I did dream about doing that..."

Okay, so Pan was slightly afraid or imitated by this woman.

"Anyway," She clasped her hands.

"Go help my husband clean the dishes." She pointed to the backroom.

Pan shrugged, only four people live here...how bad could it be?

Pan walked into the back room to be welcomed with a stack of dishes that needed to be washed.

"Oh, you must be Pan," A bald man, slightly shorter than Pan walked over to her.

"Yes. And I'm assuming your Eighteen's husband?" She asked.

"Yeah. Name's Krillen." He smiled at her then followed her gaze to the dishes.

"Get use to it. The men of this house eat...a lot." Krillen patted her back soothingly.

"Ugh..." She groaned then got to work...

She missed her old life...

* * *

***At The End Of The Day...***

The three dragged there feet off to there rooms. The met up outside there door and went in quickly.

"How was your day?" Pan asked in a dragged-out tone.

"How about we take turns saying one short sentence how our day went?" Uub suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"Cleaning lots of fucking dishes." Pan said, her tone the same.

"I saved a maid from falling." Uub stated proudly.

"I saw Bra naked." Goten said without thinking.

"You what?!" They both yelled.

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose! I was suppose to clean her bathroom...I didn't know she was taking a shower...then she hit me with a bar of soap...and now I'm her bodyguard..." Goten sniffed.

"You mean your not a maid anymore?" Uub asked, now sulking again.

"Nah, Bra pushed her father into letting me become her bodyguard..." Goten shivered at the thought...her father was scary.

Then something popped up in there heads...

They haven't had a real shower in years. They'd use streams and such.

They all looked at each other before racing to the bathroom.

Goten tripped over his shoe that he'd thrown off when he first came in, so he wasn't going first.

Uub and Pan was neck-to-neck before Pan leaned on him, making him stumble over onto the floor.

"I'm going to have a nice long hot shower!" Pan said in victory as she closed the door behind her.

"Knowing Pan, she'll take all night. I'll take one in the morning," Goten flopped on his bed.

Uub nodded in agreement as he too sat on his bed.

* * *

**I noticed I didn't do a disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Cinderella :)**

**I just had to put that GotenxBra moment.**

**I promise more TrunksxPan moments and UubxMarron moments.**

**I don't want to pair them up too fast.**

**Preview Of Next Chapter:**

_Trunks pinned Pan to the wall of his bedroom._

_"What do you want?" Pan whimpered slightly._

_"I want you to complete that deal we had." Trunks growled._

_Pan slowly let tears come out her eyes and said, "If this is your way of getting a girl who simply said, 'no'...your a sick twisted bastard that I hope to rot in the depths of hell because what you do is disgusting."_

_Trunks's eyes widen as he slowly let go of her._

_Those words...the actually hit his heart like a hammer. He needed to change...only because of those hurtful words._

_That were sadly true..._


	5. Trunks, Change Of Mind

**We Are The Rebels**

**I don't have much to say but thank you for the people who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, slight writers block.**

**Enjoy, your going to love this one...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trunks Change Of Mind

"I still can't believe Goten is a bodyguard! I mean, I'm way stronger!" Uub complained to Pan, who was washing some tables.

"Uub, I'm washing tables right now, I don't have time for your bitching." Pan snapped at him.

"Okay, geez..." Uub said, slightly offended.

"PAN!" Eighteen called out bumping Uub.

"Owe," He muttered.

"Trunks needs you, he says it's an emergency." She said sternly then looked at Uub, "Oh, it's you."

"Me?" Uub repeated.

Eighteen ignored him and shook Pan.

"You need to go!"

"I would if you stop shaking me!" Pan said as Eighteen shook her.

"Oh," She let go.

* * *

***With Trunks***

Trunks turned on the shower, stepping in. He had just told Eighteen to go get Pan.

He smirked, he wanted to start the deal now. The fact that he haves total control over makes him feel dominant. There was no doubt he got that from Vegeta.

The way he messed with her mind...get's under her skin, it felt so right. But at the same time, one part of him thought it was foolish to think of such things.

He washed up, turning off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He heard a soft, but aggressive knock at the door. He smirked at himself, he knew good well who that was.

* * *

Pan took in a deep breath before knocking softly on his door.

"Come in," A silky voice answered.

She opened the door to see Trunks in a towel, that was on the verge of falling off his hips.

"Like what you see?" He teased. She didn't even know she was staring at him.

"No." She forced the blush down.

"Take a seat, Pan-chan." He smirked slightly, using the honorific in a teasing tone.

Pan frowned, "I'll stand."

"Hm...is that so? Well...I think it's time to live up to that deal we had." Trunks let the towel fall, Pan closed her eyes and turned her head the other way.

He put some boxers on, moving closer to her, she finally opened her eyes.

He moved closer to her, his eyes full of lust. Pan actually felt scared, but her pride wouldn't let her show it. But on the inside, her stomach was in knotted twist.

He stopped moving when they were nose-to-nose. Pan's breath hitched and a lump in her throat didn't let her swallow.

Trunks pinned Pan to the wall of his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Pan whimpered slightly.

"I want you to complete that deal we had. I thought I was clear the first time." Trunks growled.

Pan slowly let tears come out her eyes and said, "If this is your way of getting a girl who simply said, 'no'...your a sick twisted bastard that I hope to rot in the depths of hell because what you do is disgusting."

Trunks's eyes widen as he slowly let go of her.

Those words...the actually hit his heart like a hammer. He needed to change...only because of those hurtful words.

"You...may leave." His voice cracked somewhat and Pan moved out, not missing a beat.

* * *

Pan practically ran out o his room. But many thoughts ran through her head...but the number one thought was; was he about to cry?

She could of sworn she heard his voice crack...

* * *

***With Uub***

"Eh...Eighteen...are you just gonna stare at me?" Uub asked, he was still in the kitchen...though he was very uneasy around Eighteen...

"Marron." She stated.

"What about her?" Uub asked, he was confused now.

"My daughter. You like her? She like you?" Eighteen said plainly, or uninterested.

"..." Uub didn't answer.

"Yes? Well, how about this," Eighteen grabbed his collar, "Nothing below the belt activity. Unless I'll rip your manhood off, so you won't have any ideas for that kind of thing." She sounded dead serious.

"Uh..." Uub blushed as his eyes went wide, "I wasn't thinking about that, I never even said I liked your daughter..."

"Really? Your a nice strong-looking guy," Eighteen laughed, squeezing his bicep.

Uub laughed nervously and rubbed the back off his head, "Really? Thanks..."

"But it's easy to threaten you...either that or I'm I that imitating?" Eighteen asked.

"Erm...what...I think someone's calling..." Uub laughed nervously again as he backed away slowly.

* * *

***With Goten-At Mall-***

"Goten, be a dear and carry this." Bra handed him a huge shopping bag and a box of shoes.

"Ugh, your a hardcore shopper..." Goten groaned as he had to carry many more bags.

"I need a different outfit everyday." She flipped her hair.

"Really? Well, I wear the same pants every two days a week." He grinned.

Bra suddenly stopped and gasped, "That's sad, Goten-kun. We're going shopping for..." She poked his chest, "You."

Goten laughed a little bit and nodded, "I would like that."

* * *

***With Pan***

Pan was curled up in her bed, did her words really make Trunks break down?

* * *

***With Trunks***

Trunks breathed in and out, maintaining the tears that threaten to escape his eyes.

"S-She's right..." He let a few tears roll down his cheeks, "She's so different and unique..."

He rubbed his eyes, "No, enough of the crying."

He took in a breath, "I'm going to change. No more of bastard Trunks."

* * *

**I know...short. Writers block. Oh, and I had a lot of things to do...so...yeah. I wanted to give this chapter to you :)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"Pan," Trunks tapped her shoulder, shuffling his feet._

_Pan looked at him sideways, "What? I'm working." Her voice lacing with hate._

_"I...ugh..." His pride was hurting so badly, "I wanted to say I'm sorry...okay?"_

_"Hm...I don't believe you. Show me that you are sorry. I don't forgive those who invade my private space." Pan said._

_"..." Trunks look sad, but he nodded, "I will. I'd change."_


	6. Be Mine, Not His!

**We Are The Rebels**

**This chapter is longer for my wonderful readers. You know the drill; I say thank you for reviewing and you say, "Well...I be damned. She actually acknowledged me..."**

**I know you guys are kinda bored now that Trunks said sorry and all...but guess what? This story haves at least 50 chapters and up. The story is just beginning...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Be Mine, Not His!

Trunks sighed deeply, he was in no shape to be feeling like this. Tonight, here, at Capsule Corp., there will be a party for advertisement.

"Talk about bad timing," He sighed as he buried his hands into his palms. He forgot all about it, you know trying to seduce Pan and all.

Not even Pan and her friends knew about it. Well, they should, considering they will have to work, Pan helping with cooking, Uub cleaning, and Goten guarding Bra from any idiot who dare mess with her.

Surely, Vegeta had talked to them about it...

He hopes...he was in no shape to face Pan yet...

Getting up, he went to his closet, grabbing a tux and throwing it onto his bed. He then moved to the bathroom to take a shower...

Until tonight...

* * *

***Tonight-Capsule Corp.- 8:05 pm- Ballroom***

Music blasted through the whole room. Not that anyone cared. The only people who were dancing were teens, which there was few. Many of the people there consisted of adults, seeking to talk 'buisness'.

A familiar man with long black hair entered the kitchen, he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Ah! Eighteen!" The man called out, walking towards the blonde.

Eighteen looked annoyed until she faced the man, her annoyed face turned to a scowl.

"Seventeen," She said calmly, biting her lower lip.

Seventeen smirked slightly, "I see you still work for Vegeta, right? Ha, you should've stayed with out company. Maybe you wouldn't have been working like you do here..."

Eighteen's knuckles turned white as he clenched them, "Shut up, you little fucker."

"Woah, langue." He said, a smirk still on his lips.

Pan noticed Eighteen getting harassed and stepped in.

"Does she work here?" Seventeen asked, his eyes never leaving Pan's.

"Yes, she does." Eighteen said proudly.

Seventeen grabbed Pan's wrist, kissing the back of her hand, "The name's Seventeen...what is yours angel?" He gave her a look that would make any other girl melt.

"None of your business." Pan snapped.

"Ah, playing hard to get? Maybe we can meet up later in one of these rooms?" He asked seductively.

"Not interested." pan said, walking away with Eighteen.

Seventeen frowned, "No woman can resist me..."

* * *

***With Goten***

Goten sighed deeply, guarding is hard work. Goten was no good at giving threats, but he did know how to fight if it was needed.

Bra was a flirt, and it made Goten feel mad inside. He would have to make a threat to a poor guy just because Bra flirted with him.

"Valese!" He heard Bra scream.

He turned to see a hot brunette coming towards them.

Valese spotted Goten and giggled, "Is this your boyfriend? He's pretty hot..."

"Hhaha, no...he's my bodyguard..." Bra blushed as she talked.

"Oh? He can be mine then." Valese hugged him.

Bra frowned at the sight, and Goten laughed awkwardly.

"S-sorry ma'am...but I'm on the job so I can't look for date's..." He said nervously.

"C'mon Valese...I have to show you around..."Bra said threw gritted teeth.

* * *

Trunks saw Pan and Eighteen, he didn't really want to confront Pan, but it was the right thing to do.

So he walked up to her, ignoring Eighteen.

"Pan," Trunks tapped her shoulder, shuffling his feet.

Pan looked at him sideways, "What? I'm working." Her voice lacing with hate.

"I...ugh..." His pride was hurting so badly, "I wanted to say I'm sorry...okay?"

"Hm...I don't believe you. Show me that you are sorry. I don't forgive those who invade my private space." Pan said.

"Listen, what I did was wrong. I understand if you feel that you cannot trust me. But I will gain your trust...I'm not a dick anymore..." He said, his pride breaking into pieces.

Pan shrugged, "Do what you want, just don't touch me...ever."

Trunks looked taken back, but nodded anyway.

Seventeen walked up to Pan, "Still up on my offer?"

"Leave me alone, I'm not interested." Pan sighed.

Eighteen sighed even deeper, "Leave the girl alone, you pervert."

Seventeen ignored his twin and swung his arm around Pan's shoulders, "Don't be like that."

Trunks instantly got pissed.

"Get off of her," He growled, his fist balled up.

"Or what, Boxer boy?" Seventeen asked, unfazed.

"I'll punch you so hard your eyeballs will pop out of your skull." Trunks spat at him, venom lacing in his words.

"You don't faze me, kiddo." Seventeen laughed.

Eighteen also got pissed, "Just leave the girl alone, Seventeen. She doesn't want to have sex with you. Get over with it."

Pan's eye twitched, she pushed Seventeen away, before punching in the jaw.

"Gave you a warning. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." She walked away.

Trunks eyes widen, "That...was hot..." he muttered.

"That bitch broke my jaw!" Seventeen wailed, grasping his jaw, locking it back to place.

* * *

Uub sighed deeply, he was handing out finger-foods to the guest while cleaning.

He hated being a maid.

But it was all worth is because he was always with Marron. He couldn't deny it anymore...he had a major crush on the blonde and he was happy to work with her every day.

But he still hated to clean...

* * *

**Okay...so I know...not so long chapter...sorry for that...not much UubxMarron...next chapter, I promise. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_Preview for Next Chapter:_

_Bra kept fake-smiling every time Valese would flirt with Goten._

_She was slowly starting to hate the girl's guts..._

_Because..._

_She had a major crush on the boy. Everytime he would smile, it made her melt, everytime he laughed, it makes her want to laugh..._

_But Valese is getting in the way of that..._

_And Bra doesn't like it._


	7. This Cannot Be Happening: Part 1

**We Are The Rebels.**

**Thank you peoples who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait, but it's worth it. Things are starting to get rather...juicy.**

**I got a surprise character...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: This Cannot Be Happening!

Vegeta slammed his fist on the table rather harshly.

"You cannot do this! I own this company!" He yelled, clearly outraged.

The man in front of him gave a chilling chuckle, "Ku, ku. But I can, monkey. I did it to your father so I can do it to you!"

Vegeta glared at him, "Frieza! I swear!" He growled, losing his temper.

"If I remembered correctly, I still have full custody of you." Frieza smirked, picking up a frame of there family.

Vegeta scoffed, "You lost custody of me when I turned 18..."

Frieza kept his smirk. "Ah, yes. How could I forget! But still, you must think of your...ahem, second father highly."

"I will not let you take my company me and my woman had work so hard for!" Vegeta edged closer to him.

Frieza seemed to ignore him and traced his thumb over the picture, "Ah, your mate you ran off with sure has...matured." He now grinned wider.

That was the last straw, Vegeta ran out to him, But Frieza slyly moved to the side, grabbing his arm and bending it to his back.'

"Pathetic." He spat as Vegeta frowned deeply.

'I think you should go inform your family that I now own Capsule Corp." Frieza said.

"No, Frieza." Vegeta growled.

Frieza frowned then slapped him, "Hm. Call me lord Frieza, monkey."

"What? Hell no." Vegeta growled.

"I do not like to repeat myself." Frieza hissed.

* * *

***With Pan***

"How are you feeling?" Eighteen asked as she sat on a table while Pan cleaned it.

"Horrible." Pan said calmly.

Eighteen stifled a laugh, "Why? Because men are after you?"

"I have no time for idiotic things like men. I already have two I got to deal with." Pan said, looking up at her.

"You truly are beautiful, and you wonder why men are chasing after you. Loosen up a bit, explore." Eighteen smiled brightly.

Pan sighed deeply, "I have no time to...'explore'. I have better things to do." She left the room, tired of there conversation.

* * *

***With Goten***

Bra tapped her foot as she faked smiled. Valese was over and that meant none-stop flirting with Goten.

She would rub her hands over his chest and get very close to him.

_'That evil slut...' _Was all Bra could sum up.

"So, how about we go to dinner sometime?" Valese asked, batting her eye lashes.

"No!" Bra blurted out.

"No?" Goten repeated.

'I mean...you can't! I...you...your not aloud!" Bra huffed.

Goten shrugged, "Yes ma'am."

Valese frowned at Bra, "What do you think your doing, you little rich bitch?"

Bra's eyes flashed in anger...

"Little...rich...bitch, huh?" She cracked her knuckles...

* * *

**No Marron Uub moment, super short chapter only because it's 7:54 am and I have to go to school. The other half of this chapter will be released later on today! So still review, and review other half.**


	8. This Cannot Be Happening: Part 2

**It took long because I wanted this chapter to have at least 1,000 words!**

**Enjoy! Remember to review!**

* * *

***With Trunks***

Trunks was making his way to the kitchen for two reason; first to get something to snack on, second to see Pan.

He paused his walking when he felt rapid vibrations in his pocket. He dug his hand into his pocket, finding his phone.

"Father?" He said, looking at the caller I.D. He slid his thumb over the screen to answer the call.

_"Boy, come to my office. Bring your sister and workers too." _

Trunks noticed his voice didn't sound proud, and everybody knew that was a problem.

"Um...sure thing, dad." Trunks muttered, then hung up.

* * *

***With Uub***

"Thanks for helping me with cleaning this place." Marron smiled at Uub.

Uub blushed lightly, "No problem...anytime you need a hand I'll be here..."

"Hey, I heard you've been talking to my mom," She smirked.

Uub froze.

"You did...might I ask from who?" He asked, his fingers twitching.

"Goten," She responded.

_That fucking idiot..._

"Oh?" Uub played it off.

"So, I heard you want to..." Marron trailed off.

"Whatever Goten said was a lie!" He said quickly.

"What did he say?" Uub raised an eyebrow. Goten might seem naïve, but he had a dirty mind.

Marron's face turned red as she dug out a wrinkled paper, handing it to him.

Uub scanned the paper, his eyes slowly getting wider.

His eye started to twitch at the graphic detail, he suddenly spun around, crumbling the paper in his hands.

"GOTEN!" He yelled, storming out the room.

* * *

***Time Skip-Meeting Room***

"This is my son," Vegeta said threw gritted teeth as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Frieza smiled coldly, "Yes, what might your name be?"

"Trunks." Trunks spat, glaring at him. Vegeta had told him about Frieza. How he was a powerful man that he could even be overthrown by.

"Nice to meet you," Frieza gave a slight bow, then looked at Bra. "And you might be?"

Vegeta frowned deeper, "This is my daughter, Bra."

"She looks like her mother," Frieza purred, taking her hand then kissing the back.

Vegeta's hand twitched as if he were holding back to punch him. Goten, who was right beside her had the same feeling.

"Who are these people?" Frieza turned to the workers.

"My...workers." Vegeta said, knowing that they will not be his for long.

"Oh? So where's your wife? I think she'd be overjoyed to hear my great news." Frieza smirked, looking at Vegeta.

"Away." Vegeta growled.

"Away were?" Frieza asked, irritated.

"America! Now tell them the goddamned news!" Vegeta spat.

Frieza chuckled darkly, "If you wish. You all...now work for me! I own this company now!"

"What?!" Trunks and Bra yelled.

"Does that mean were free to leave?" Pan asked plainly.

"None of you can quit! And if you try you will be punished!" Frieza announced.

"Is that even legal?" Uub muttered.

"Nope," Marron shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pan let the information sink in...

"Were not prisoners! You can't keep us like this!" Pan snapped.

Frieza looked at her carelessly.

"And?" He said.

Pan walked up to him, hands on her hips.

"Listen! I'm not taking this bullshit!" She yelled in his face.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _So my boy haves a thing for this girl?_

Frieza raised his hand, then it came crashing down on Pan's cheek.

In an instant, Goten, Uub, and Trunks were swinging at him.

"Pitiful monkeys." Frieza spat.

Pan held her cheek, that man could swing.

Frieza seemed to got bored as he snapped his fingers. Two men, that seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

"Zarbon, Dodoria, take care of them for me?" Frieza asked.

"Of course," The one known as Zarbon flipped his braid over his back.

"Heh," The pink-ish blob known as Dodoria huffed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a FULL 1,000 WORD CHAPTER! I PROMISE! I'll try to update next week, maybe every two weeks! Review on how you like this chapter!**

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

_"I..." Pan took in a breath, "Thank you."_

_Trunks smiled at her, "Heh. Anytime. This...is a new begging for us,"_

_Pan also smiled, a true smile. Maybe she can trust him now._


	9. Be My Teddy Bear :)

**50 reviews! Next stop 100! I love all my reviewers and I must say this chap is dedicated to you guys!**

**ENJOY.**

**WARNING:FLUFFLY-NESS ****AND SADDNESS.**

**This chapter is rated: Mild T **

* * *

Chapter 7: Be My Teddy Bear :)

Pan watched as Frieza's boys jumped her friends and Trunks.

"That's enough, Zarbon, Dodoria." Freiza announced, looking at the bruised boys. "I'm tired. Where's the main bedroom?" Vegeta looked at him as if he was stupid.

"That room is taken," Vegeta said threw gritted teeth. "Then make it available, dumb monkey." Frieza spat at him.

"Of course," Vegeta said, grinding his teeth together. Trunks stared at his father in belief, he could feel his father's pride shatter and break. Bra felt the same way too and couldn't help but to cry a little.

"Why are you giving in to this man, daddy?" Bra sobbed, her eyes darting over to Vegeta.

"Because he's weak." Zarbon quickly said, a smirk graced his beautiful face. Vegeta could only tighten his fist, holding back to bruise that beautiful face. "Zarbon, do not speak out of place." Frieza warned.

"Of course lord Frieza, I apologize," Zarbon stood up strait just to bow his head at Frieza.

"Hm, I suppose everyone shall be dismissed," Everyone left in a sulk, but Froeza had stopped someone.

"Hm, it was pretty brave yelling at me," Frieza said to the girl no other than Pan. Vegeta was at the door, when he felt the need to protect Trunks mate. He stopped and turned around, going unnoticed by Frieza.

"Your nothing but a dick." Pan spat, venom lacing in every word she said.

"You will speak to me in no way." Frieza spat, his voice overpowering her's.

"Or shall I slap you again? Your words do not phase me, I will break you in the most mental way possible." Frieza couldn't help but to smirk at his words, after all, he was good at breaking strong spirits, Vegeta use to be a happy child, now he's a man with a strong hate.

"You wish. I just met you and you think you can break me? You have another thing coming." Pan wasn't going to back down, that wasn't her thing.

Freiza chuckled, "My boys love the feisty ones, they get rather...excited." He said as Pan's eyes widen.

**~X~x~X~With Goten&Bra~X~x~X**

"This is horrible, everything is being taken away from me!" Bra cried, laying her head on Goten's shoulder.

Goten patted her back, he knew how she felt. After his brother died, no other family was to be found so he was shunned into being poor, taking care of his little Panny.

"Don't cry, you look prettier when you smile," Goten smiled at her, patting her back soothingly.

Bra's heart fluttered at his words, "R-Really?" She stuttered.

"Of course..." They were both looking onto each others eyes. In a instant, Goten started to move closer to her lips, "I don't like to see you crying, Bra-hime." He whispered before he kissed her soothingly.

Bra melted in the kiss, wanting this for so long, knowing that he actually care about her...that he haves a girlfriend, Valese. But at the moment, she didn't care, she fitted to him like a puzzle piece.

They parted and Goten wiped her tears.

"No more crying. I love you too much for that," He whispered once more. Bra was lost for words, did he just say he loves her?

"Goten..." She gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, I should not have kissed..." Goten paused as Bra opened her mouth to say say something.

"I...love you." She kissed him again before he could speak.

**~¥~£~€~With Uub~¥~£~€**

"What do you think of that Frieza guy?" Marron asked as she took care of Uub's wounds.

"He's a dick." Uub spat remembering when he struck Pan.

"I have an idea why. It was not his place to strike Pan-chan. It was rude and uncalled for." Marron nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised Goten didn't smash his skull in." Uub commented, when it came to Pan, it got real with Goten.

"The pervert?" Marron asked recalling the note.

Uub chuckled, "What a suiting name, and yes,"

"I wonder how Trunks took it, being spoiled all his life he must feel weak." Marron said, patching up Uub's wounds.

"Him? Who cares about what that jerk is doing." Uub shrugged.

Marron sighed, "He's not that bad, he just acts like a dick because he's a playboy," She smiled softly, "Well, use to be. After his in counter with Pan, he came to me and asked if I could help him hook up with Pan,"

"Idiot better not hurt her, I know people." Uub warned.

**~With Zarbon and Dodoria**~

"You hear that, Dodoria? Lord Frieza is handling the girl to us." Zarbon licked his lips.

"Yes, I can't wait to teach the brat a lesson." Dodoria grinned, walking away from the door with Zarbon following.

**sorry if it had any grammar issues, I wrote most of this chapter on my iphone. Anyway, review guys, I really do love you guys.**


End file.
